1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel and a multi-touch detecting method thereof, and more particularly to a touch panel that uses at least one conductive film exhibiting electric anisotropy and a multi-touch detecting method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels are becoming widely used in electronic products, such as mobile phones and navigation systems, for example, to serve as input devices. A new trend of the touch panel technology is towards having a multi-touch detection ability. There are several types of touch panels including resistive type, capacitive type, infrared type, and surface acoustic wave type, for example. Conventional resistive type touch panels do not support multi-touch detection. When multiple points on a resistive type touch panel are touched, the location of the touched points cannot be correctly determined. Conventional capacitive type touch panels, such as those disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2006/0097991 and 2008/0158181, can support multi-touch detection. However, a capacitive type touch panel requires several photolithographic steps in a manufacturing process, and the detecting method for determining the locations of multiple touched points on a capacitive type touch panel is complicated.